


not my business (i got you) | v-trans version

by ughhopefully



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Derogatory Language, F/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, in love with best friend trope, poor confused hoseok, transgender character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhopefully/pseuds/ughhopefully
Summary: cuộc đời hoseok tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt nguyên tắc "chẳng phải chuyện của mình", nhưng thật để khó lờ đi chuyện của người bạn thân nhất khi mình đã lỡ yêu người ấy mất rồi.Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983107Translated with permission.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM
Kudos: 5





	not my business (i got you) | v-trans version

_Bạn thân nhất của mình là một người chuyển giới,_ Hoseok nghĩ. _Và mình không biết phải làm gì._

Thực ra thì anh chẳng quan tâm lắm. Anh tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt cái chính sách “chẳng phải chuyện của mình”, dù các bạn anh đều là những mối đáng lo ngại cả. Anh chẳng quan tâm việc Taehyung từng vào tù, hay Jeongguk là một kẻ nghiện màu pastel quá thể.

“Hoseok-ah,” Namjoon nói. “Tôi là người chuyển giới.”

“Okay,” Hoseok đáp lại. “Thế tôi nên gọi bồ là gì?”

“Nayeon,” cậu ấy… cô ấy nói, mặt nhăn nhó, mắt ướt đẫm nước.

Hoseok chưa bao giờ thấy cô ấy buồn đến thế, kể cả khi chia tay với bạn gái cổ, kể cả khi cổ say lướt khướt và khóc chẳng vì gì cả suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ. Nỗi phiền muộn ấy chất chứa nhiều tuyệt vọng đến nỗi làm cho lồng ngực Hoseok thắt lại. Cô ấy thực sự nghĩ anh sẽ ruồng bỏ mình. Cô ấy thực sự nghĩ rằng anh sẽ quay lưng với mình và điều ấy làm Hoseok cảm thấy hơi bị xúc phạm, nhưng hơn thế nữa, anh cảm thấy vui vì cô đã tin tưởng mà nói với mình một thứ rất đỗi quan trọng và điều ấy sẽ chẳng làm thay đổi gì cả. “Tên tôi là Nayeon.”

Okay, không thành vấn đề. Nayeon (từng là Namjoon) giờ chỉ là Nayeon, và điều ấy không ảnh hưởng gì nhiều đến Hoseok lắm. Anh quyết định sẽ đối xử với cô ấy không khác mấy trước đây, khi đấm đùa vào bắp tay cổ và trừng mắt nhìn những người qua đường trông cô như một trò đùa. Cả hai vẫn ra ngoài uống rượu cùng nhau, vẫn đi nhảy nhót cùng nhau, và mặc dù Nayeon nhảy tệ thấy ớn, nhưng ít nhất thì cũng chẳng còn ai ngó chằm chằm trông vẻ kinh tởm vì Hoseok, đang nhảy cùng với một cô gái, và Nayeon đang nhảy với một chàng trai, và chẳng ai quan tâm đến điều đó cả.

Hoseok chẳng nói gì khi ngực Nayeon bắt đầu mềm hơn và núm lộ rõ qua chiếc áo phông lỏng lẻo, râu trên mặt dần biến mất hay phần eo bắt đầu hẹp lại, và phần hông thì nhô ra. Anh cam đoan với cô là không hề khi cô nói mình đã tăng cân, khi cô khóc vì liều lượng số thuốc phải dùng quá lớn, khi cô than thở về những chàng trai mà mình sẽ hẹn hò cũng nếu cô có đủ can đảm. Hoseok chẳng hề thắc mắc về đôi chân được cạo sạch hay đôi giày đế bằng xinh xắn, về những cái váy ngắn và áo cánh của cô nàng. Nàng mặc như một người mẫu, lúc nào cũng trông thật tỏa sáng, kể cả khi mặc quần bó, áo nỉ và đội mũ beanie.

Nhưng đó cũng chẳng phải chuyện của Hoseok. Miễn là Nayeon hạnh phúc, cái gì xảy đến cũng được.

Nhưng rồi Nayeon cũng hẹn hò với một cậu trai đầu tiên. Mười tám tháng tiêm estrogen và rồi bỗng nhiên nó thành chuyện của Hoseok. Vì Nayeon lúc nào cũng xinh đẹp như vậy và trong tám tháng vừa qua bỗng có một gã nào đó quàng tay qua cổ cô và hôn lên cần cổ, khi cô giãy giụa và trông rất không bằng lòng, khi cố cố tình liếc đi chỗ khác để nhìn Hoseok, luôn luôn là Hoseok và anh kiếm được một cái cớ hay ho để lôi cổ ra khỏi vòng tay gã kia, đưa cô đến quầy bar và gọi cho cô một thứ đồ uống, hay đi ra ngoài để hút thuốc, và hàng ngàn chuyện khác để ngăn cổ mặt nặng mày nhẹ, để ngăn cổ day môi dưới cho đến khi nó chảy máu. Anh cố gắng hết sức mình để giúp cô nàng cảm thấy thoải mái, và an toàn.

Và rồi, một đêm tháng sáu, cô nàng xuất hiện ở căn hộ của anh với bờ môi sứt xỉa, đôi mắt thâm đen và những đốt ngón tay xương xẩu và rõ ràng nó đã thành vấn đề của Hoseok vì Nayeon không khóc nhưng cổ muốn thế. Anh đã biết cô từ lâu lắm rồi; cậu biết điều gì ẩn sau đôi mắt gấu trúc và gò má nứt rạn ấy. Anh biết cô nàng đang căng thẳng vì nàng đang buông thõng vai trái mỗi khi bị áp lực, như thể nàng vẫn đang đeo ba lô trên lưng. Anh biết rõ nỗi đau trong từng đốt sống của nàng như thể nó được làm bằng sắt, như anh vẫn làm khi họ dõi theo nhau và phải xua đi cái nỗi đau đang hành hạ người kia.

“Nayeon-ah,” anh nói, chừa cho cô một chỗ trống bên cạnh mình, mở rộng vòng tay. Nàng bước đến chỗ họ, ấn mặt mình vào vai anh và thở ra một hơi run rẩy. Nghe như mùi máu.

“Wonseok,” cô nói, sau một khắc chỉ đứng sững ở đó. “Tôi đã nói với anh ấy.”

“Và thằng khốn đó làm điều này với bồ?” Vị mặn nơi mái tóc đen nhánh của nàng, sức nóng trong từng mạch đập của nàng. Cô đã chạy đến đây, hay ít nhất là chạy lên cầu thang bộ thay vì thang máy. Hoseok thấy tim mình đập thình thịch và ruột gan xoắn lại khi nghĩ đến cảnh nàng phải chạy, chạy thật nhanh, vì cuộc đời mình, trong hoảng sợ. “Thằng đó đuổi theo bồ đến tận đây ư?”

“Không,” cô nói, giọng run rẩy. Nàng luôn luôn ghét việc phải khóc, kể từ thời họ chỉ là những đứa trẻ. Nàng luôn luôn ghét nó, và anh chẳng bao giờ cố gắng nói điều ấy với nàng, mặc dù anh là một người khá đa cảm. Hẳn là anh sẽ khóc vì cả hai người họ, hẳn rồi. “Không, là tôi chạy, tôi chỉ. Hoseok.” Giọng nàng vỡ vụn khi gọi tên anh và rõ mồn một rằng đó là chuyện của Hoseok bởi vì cô đang khóc, Kim Nayeon đang khóc một cách không thể kiểm soát lên bờ vai anh và bám lên đó một cách vô vọng. “Hoseok,” cô nói không ngừng. “Hoseok, Hoseok.”

“Tôi hiểu mà,” anh nói, giọng chướng tai. “Tôi hiểu mà, Nayeon-ah, tôi hiểu mà.” Anh không thể nói với nàng rằng mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi. Anh không thể nói dối nàng kiểu đó. Không thể nói với cô rằng nên chuẩn bị vì chắc chắn đây không phải lần cuối có một ai đó tồi tệ bước đến và làm nàng đau đến mức này. Vết bầm trên đốt ngón tay nàng nói với anh rằng nàng đã cố bảo vệ bản thân. Và nàng phải làm thế. Anh không thể hứa rằng sẽ không có ai còn làm nàng tổn thương như vậy nữa. Tất cả những gì anh có thể hứa là sẽ luôn luôn đỡ nàng mỗi khi nàng gục ngã.

“Tôi hiểu rồi,” anh thì thầm, khi đôi chân nàng kiệt sức và nàng ngã xuống sàn, đè lên lồng ngực anh. Anh ôm lấy nàng trong lồng ngực mình, vỗ nhè nhẹ lên lưng nàng, hôn lên trán nàng, hôn lên gò má cao cao của nàng.

“Hoseok,” nàng khóc, nước mắt ướt đẫm và ngón tay xiết chặt lấy áo anh. “Hoseok.”

~

Hoseok gặp Wonseok đang bước ra khỏi quán bar ba tuần sau. Anh đấm vỡ mũi gã đó mà không nói một lời.

~

Bạn thân nhất của tôi là một người chuyển giới, Hoseok viết. Và tôi vẫn không biết phải làm gì. Lí do khiến cho anh không biết phải làm gì lần này lại hoàn toàn khác. Nayeon lúc nào cũng hấp dẫn, nàng cao ráo, nước da rám nắng với bờ môi đầy đặn và má lúm xinh xinh. Tóc nàng dài, được hôn lên vai và tay nàng là một vinh dự, đôi bàn tay được tỉa tót thêm những bộ móng. Hoseok không biết phải làm gì vì thực sự anh đã nghĩ cô trông rất ưa nhìn, nhưng giờ thì cô trông còn hơn cả ưa nhìn nữa vì cô đã biết chăm sóc bản thân (ăn uống đầy đủ hơn và mỉm cười, lạy chúa, nàng trông tuyệt đẹp khi nàng cười) và anh tự thấy kinh tởm cái vẻ đạo đức giả của mình. Họ là bạn đã hàng năm trời, đã đưa người kia tới dạ hội, đã chia sẻ những câu chuyện cùng nhau, mẹ hai người cũng là bạn và họ thậm chí còn lớn lên cùng nhau.

Nayeon là bạn anh và anh sẽ không làm xáo trộn bất cứ thứ gì với việc suy nghĩ bằng thân dưới.

“Hoseok,” cô hỏi, và anh giật mình ngước lên khỏi những thứ đang viết, đóng sổ lại và chớp mắt.

“Bồ có đến không?”

“Uh, tụi mình lại đi đâu nữa hả?”

“Đến nhà Yoongi,” cô nói. “Bồ có muốn đến không?”

Yoongi cũng giống Nayeon, chỉ là hơi ngược lại đôi chút. Cô quen anh ở một cuộc gặp gỡ được tổ chức bởi những người chuyển giới trong thư viện, ở phía đằng sau nên họ sẽ không bị làm phiền. Anh như được sinh ra từ lửa, nóng tính không chịu nổi và ẩn chứa một sự mềm mỏng mà anh phải giấu sâu bên trong, điều mà Nayeon nghĩ thật đáng yêu và Hoseok thấy hơi kỳ cục, nhưng anh đối xử với mọi người khác khá tốt nếu không có gì làm anh bực mình, và thỉnh thoảng anh hút cần sa, một lý do hết sức tuyệt vời để ở nhà vì điều cuối cùng Hoseok muốn làm là lởn vởn xung quanh Nayeon với một sự ức chế khó chịu vùng thân dưới trong khi cô đang đi một đôi Daisy Dukes và mặc một chiếc áo trễ vai khoe ra đôi vai hoàn hảo cùng sợi dây áo ngực đăng ten. Thật là một ý tưởng tồi, khi cổ đeo chiếc vòng vàng mỏng quanh cổ cùng với vòng tay cũng bằng vàng, đôi khuyên tai cũng bằng vàng cùng với đôi xăng-đan có phần cổ cũng vàng, với một vòng đeo quanh cổ chân có biểu tượng đô-la xíu xiu. Không nha. Một ý tưởng tồi. Một ý tưởng rất tồi.

“Yeah, tất nhiên rồi.”

… Mẹ nó chứ.

“Tôi đi thay đồ đã nhé?”

“Okay.”

Nayeon cứ đứng đó và Hoseok thấy một cảm giác rùng mình lạnh lẽo trong bụng. Cổ sẽ ngắm anh thay đồ, vì họ luôn luôn thay đồ trong cùng một phòng, và tại sao lại phải thay đổi điều ấy chứ? Ngoại trừ cái suy nghĩ ngắm cổ thay đồ sẽ làm anh hứng lên một tí và chúa ơi anh thực sự không muốn cổ nghĩ mình là một thằng bệnh hoạn với sở thích kỳ cục dành cho…

“Hoseok, bồ ổn chứ?”

“Yeah,” anh gật đầu. “Phải đi vệ sinh đã. Chắc là thay đồ trong đó luôn.”

Cơ hội trốn thoát làm cho mọi việc dễ thở hơn. Anh dựa người vào cửa nhà vệ sinh, ghê tởm bàn tay run rẩy của mình, ghê tởm cơn hứng tình trong quần mình, cái cách mà giọng nói của Nayeon làm cho trái tim anh thắt nghẹn mỗi khi nàng gọi tên anh. Nayeon khiến cho Hoseok trở nên yếu ớt và đó chắc chắn không phải việc của anh bởi vì anh không phải loại người như thế, anh sẽ không trở thành cái loại khốn nạn đó.

Anh thay quần bò và mặc một cái áo phông khá thoải mái. Bạn trai của Yoongi cũng sẽ ở đó nên ít ra Hoseok không cần phải ở một mình; Jimin là một người khá tốt bụng và hài hước. Hoseok thích cậu ta, và điều ấy khiến cho mọi việc dễ dàng hơn. Anh sẽ bị phân tâm. Anh sẽ không nói chuyện với Nayeon quá nhiều, hay nhìn vào cổ, hay…

Nhưng trên đường tới lấy xe anh không thể nào ngừng việc nhìn chằm chằm vào cổ nàng, nơi có những lọn tóc lòa xòa trên làn da, nơi hình xăm từ mạn sườn kéo lên đến tận cổ; một ngôi sao sáng, rồi Diêm vương tinh, Hải vương tinh, Thiên vương tinh, kéo dọc xuống là vầng Mặt trời, dừng lại ngay đường cong nơi sống lưng. Anh đã đến tiệm xăm cùng nàng, cầm tay nàng trong khi nàng bặm môi và cố gắng không giãy giụa.

Ngay trong khoảnh khắc ấy, Hoseok không muốn gì hơn là được đặt môi lên vì sao ấy và hôn Nayeon cho tới khi nàng ngừng thở. Anh chẳng bao giờ cho mình một cơ hội. Nayeon xứng đáng với cả thế giới này và Hoseok, người làm việc trong một nơi bé như tủ quần áo và dành những ngày cuối tuần làm việc ở studio dạy nhảy, sẽ không bao giờ có thể đáp ứng đủ điều đó.

~

Yoongi nhìn anh với nửa con mắt suốt cả buổi tối. Hoseok cố gắng không để tâm tới điều đó.

~

“...Anh chẳng biết mình phải làm gì nữa. Anh thực lòng chẳng muốn cô ấy nghĩ anh muốn cổ chỉ vì giờ cổ có ngực hay gì đó đại loại vậy,” Hoseok nói, day day mắt trong khi Jimin chống cằm lắng nghe. “Anh thực lòng chẳng muốn cô ấy nghĩ anh là một thằng khốn nạn tồi tệ với sở thích kỳ cục đối với người chuyển giới hay gì đó đại loại vậy, anh không muốn-”

“Hoseok,” Jimin nói, cắt ngang dòng than thở rỗng tuếch Hoseok cứ lặp đi lặp lại mười phút nãy giờ, và quá say để nhận ra. Cậu đưa Hoseok đi chỗ khác khi anh bắt đầu lảo đảo, ấn anh ngồi xuống đằng sau hiên để họ có thể yên lặng trò chuyện. Bữa tiệc thì tuyệt đấy, nhưng thực lòng mà nói Hoseok rất vui khi được ra ngoài. Anh chỉ… không thoải mái, chắc vậy. Cứ như thể anh bị vây quanh bởi những người căm ghét anh vì anh thấy hạnh phúc trong cơ thể sẵn có của mình. Anh biết điều ấy chắc chắn chẳng đúng tí nào nhưng anh càng nghĩ nhiều về nó, anh càng tìm hiểu nhiều về nó thì anh lại càng thấy lo. Anh vốn là người hay lo, nên điều này chẳng đáng ngạc nhiên lắm, thực sự đấy.

“Hoseok,” Jimin nói tiếp. “Anh đã nói với Nayeon về chuyện này chưa?”

“Dĩ nhiên là chưa,” Hoseok cáu bẳn, ghét chính bản thân mình và ước rằng sẽ có một thế lực siêu nhiên nào đó đưa anh về nhà. “Dĩ nhiên là chưa, cổ có một ngàn lẻ một thứ phải lo rồi, cậu không nghĩ vậy hả? Cổ chẳng cần phải lo đến cái thằng hề lố bịch này đâu.”

Nayeon đang bắt đầu một công việc mới, chuyển đến một chỗ làm mới. Cô làm việc với vai trò là một nhạc sĩ, và họ coi nàng chỉ là Nayeon. Họ chẳng biết con người trước đây của nàng là ai. Họ quý cô nàng, và Hoseok khá là ghét điều đó, bởi vì nó… bởi vì nó chẳng công bằng chút nào. Trước đây anh đã ở bên nàng, rồi sau này vẫn thế, và rồi anh… và rồi anh đã lo lắng cho cô nàng một khoảng thời gian quá dài và anh đã phải rất khó khăn mới kìm nén được bản thân mình vì Gay là một tội ác hay gì đó đại loại vậy và mẹ anh sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho anh. Bà có thể tha thứ cho Nayeon, nhưng Hoseok thì không.

Nhưng kể cả giờ khi Nayeon đã là Nayeon, mẹ Hoseok vẫn thỉnh thoảng bảo anh im đi khi anh kể về vẻ đẹp của cô ấy. _Đừng nghĩ tới chuyện đó, Jung Hoseok_ , bà nói, và Hoseok chỉ có thể lầm bầm _vâng thưa mẹ_ và rồi họ sẽ giả vờ như cuộc đối thoại chưa bao giờ diễn ra bởi vì họ luôn luôn làm thế.

Bà biết Hoseok yêu Nayeon và hai đứa đã chơi với nhau từ khi mới chỉ có mười hai tuổi và vẫn biết được mình đang làm gì với khúc thịt giữa hai chân. Hoseok chẳng quan tâm tới điều đó lắm, anh chỉ quan tâm tới cổ thôi. Chúa ơi, anh không quan tâm tới điều đó, và đó chính là vấn đề.

“Em thực sự nghĩ anh nên nói chuyện với cô ấy.”

“Anh không nói đâu.”

“Hoseok.”

“Không, Jimin, em không hiểu. Không hề.” Hoseok luồn tay vào tóc và kéo mạnh. Anh say quá đi mất rồi. “Cậu gặp Yoongi… Cậu gặp Yoongi sau khi ảnh phẫu thuật. Ảnh biết ảnh từng là ai và… Anh… Nayeon… Cổ kiểu. Anh đã theo dõi quá trình ấy, đúng không? Theo dõi cổ thay đổi, theo dõi cổ trở nên thật hạnh phúc và xinh đẹp, chúa ơi, Jimin, cô nàng lúc nào cũng vậy nhưng giờ cổ đẹp hơn bao giờ hết, cổ thay đổi bản thân rõ rệt và anh không thể…” Hoseok ngao ngán và ghét cảm giác ngứa ngáy nóng ran đang thổi bừng lên khuôn mặt mình. Chết tiệt, anh ghét khóc lắm. Khóc làm anh cảm thấy mình thật ngu ngốc và non dại. “Cổ xứng đáng với mọi thứ,” anh thì thầm, và bàn tay Jimin đặt lên lưng anh cảm giác nóng ran như than hơn là dễ chịu. “Anh chẳng thể cho cô ấy thứ gì.”

“Nếu cô ấy không cần gì thì sao?” Jimin hỏi bằng chất giọng nhẹ nhàng. “Anh chưa bao giờ hỏi cô ấy cần gì. Nhỡ đâu cô ấy chỉ cần anh, Hoseok, có thể là cô quá sợ hãi để nói ra. Anh nên hỏi trước.”

“Không.”

“Hoseok.”

“Không,” anh rít lên, và Jimin thở dài, ngồi xa anh một quãng.

“Ổn thôi,” cậu nói, kéo dãn người. “Em sẽ đi vào trong. Anh ở ngoài đây và chàng trai trẻ ạ, em sẽ nói chuyện với anh sau.”

Khoảng lặng kéo dài sau khi Jimin rời đi, Hoseok khịt mũi cho đến khi kiểm soát được bản thân. Anh vẫn chưa đủ tỉnh táo để nghĩ về chuyện này (mặc dù anh chưa xỉn đến nỗi ấy; anh vẫn có thể phối hợp chân tay bình thường) và giờ anh chỉ muốn đi về nhà thôi.

“Hoseok-ah?” Giọng nói của Nayeon; vừa xoa dịu, lại vừa như lửa đốt.

“Yeah?” anh hỏi, không quay đầu lại. “Bồ ổn chứ?” “Yeah,” anh nói. “Xin lỗi. Tôi cần chút không khí.”

“Bồ chắc không?” Giọng cô nàng nhỏ xíu và tràn ngập lo lắng và Hoseok càng ghét bản thân mình.

“Yeah,” anh gật đầu, quay lại để trao cho cô một nụ cười chớp nhoáng mà mãi anh mới nặn ra được. “Ừ, trong đó đông quá. Tôi nghĩ tôi cần về nhà.”

“Nhưng bồ sẽ không lái xe, có đúng không?”

“Nah, tôi tới đây bằng taxi, nên chắc bắt một cái để về.” Anh đứng dậy và vươn vai qua đầu, và ngạc nhiên quá đỗi khi thấy cánh tay Nayeon vòng qua eo mình và má cô nàng tựa lên vai anh.

“Nhắn cho tôi khi bồ về tới nhé, được không?” nàng nói, hơi thở phả vào cổ làm Hoseok suýt thì cứng lên trong nhớp nháp mồ hôi. “Chỉ muốn biết rằng bồ đã về nhà an toàn thôi, cái thứ say xỉn bã đậu này.”

“Ừ,” anh gật đầu, nuốt xuống khô khan và chỉ thả lỏng ngay khi cô nàng bỏ anh ra để quay vào trong.

“Ừ,” anh nói giữa đồng không mông quạnh, rồi đi vòng qua ngôi nhà để ra đường chính.

~

 _Anh đã nói chuyện với cổ chưa?_ Jimin hỏi. _Im mồm đi,_ Hoseok trả lời.

~

Tưởng như đã hàng thế kỷ rồi họ chưa đi chơi cùng nhau.

Hoseok cố gắng không ở một mình cùng Nayeon hết sức có thể, đó là việc duy nhất anh có thể làm được tại thời điểm này. Anh cố giữ khoảng cách suốt một thời gian dài, và anh không thấy điểm gì khác biệt khi cư xử như vậy. Bên cạnh đó, Nayeon sống thế nào chẳng phải chuyện anh phải lo. Những cuộc tình thoáng qua của cô nàng, mối quan hệ của cô nàng với cha mẹ, hoàn toàn chẳng phải chuyện của anh. Nàng sẽ nói cho anh biết khi nào nàng muốn anh biết và chỉ thế thôi.

Nên anh hơi hoang mang vì sao họ lại đang đi chơi cùng với nhau, xem một vài bộ phim khoa học viễn tưởng khá là tệ trong ánh sáng hắt lên từ đèn và cô nàng đang gối đầu lên đùi anh. Dù sau thì cô đang thiu thiu ngủ, chẳng bao giờ thức được hết bộ phim. Da nàng vẫn ánh lên màu vàng tuyệt đẹp mặc cho ánh sáng xanh từ TV đang hắt lên, và Hoseok vươn tay ra để lấy ra một cọng tóc rơi vào miệng nàng. Nàng quay mặt vào bụng anh và anh bặm môi, để những ngón tay chu du trên bầu má nàng khi cô nàng thở dài và lăn qua lộn lại, ấn vầng trán vào người anh và rúc vào sâu hơn. Trái tim Hoseok quặn thắt trong đau đớn.

Cô nàng vừa chia tay với một anh chàng nào đó vào tuần trước. Một anh chàng đẹp trai, cao ráo người sực nức mùi tiền và luôn cố gắng gây ấn tượng với cô nàng. Nayeon rõ ràng chẳng hề bị ấn tượng bởi số tiền ấy. Nàng có tiền riêng, còn cần gì tiền của gã đó chứ.

 _Nhưng vẫn đau lắm,_ nàng nói với anh khi mới đến đây. Kiểu như… _tại sao tôi lại phải cảm thấy phiền lòng, khi loại người đó cứ đối xử với tôi như loại gái rẻ tiền sáng mắt lên khi nhìn thấy vàng bạc và kim cương?_

Hoseok nhún vai bất lực. _Tôi không biết, Nayeon-ah._

_Bồ sẽ không mua chuộc tôi bằng vàng bạc và kim cương chứ, Hoseok-ah?_

_Bồ biết tôi không có điều kiện để mua những thứ đó mà,_ Hoseok cười lớn để che đi sự khó chịu và họ chuyển chủ đề sang thứ gì đó ít nguy hiểm đi, như việc Hoseok được thăng chức hay anh vừa mở thêm một lớp mới vào thứ bảy. Những thứ họ thường nói trở nên bớt quan trọng đi khi Nayeon đã quá mệt mỏi với cuộc sống của mình, và Hoseok… Hoseok chẳng biết phải làm gì.

_Bạn thân nhất của tôi là người chuyển giới, và tôi yêu cô nàng mất rồi, và tôi vẫn chẳng biết phải làm gì._

Hoseok lại thấy mắt mình ầng ậc nước mặc cho bản thân không muốn thế. Những con người trên mạng xã hội có thể trở nên xấu xa không tả nổi. Anh quay lưng lại với cộng đồng mạng vì chẳng biết mình phải làm gì, phải cảm thấy thế nào và phải cảm thấy những gì. Anh sợ những thứ mình cảm thấy và việc bị tấn công bởi việc là một người tôn sùng… hay gì đó đại loại là… Sang chấn tâm lý, hẳn thế. Hoseok yêu Nayeon. Anh yêu cô nàng từ rất lâu rồi, và giờ vẫn thế, và anh không kiếm tìm một... một…

_Kiếm đại một nàng pornstar nào đó đi cái thứ điên rồ này._

“Seok-ah?”

“Yeah,” anh hỏi, ngả đầu về phía trước.

“Bồ ổn chứ?”

“Yeah,” anh nói, trông thấy Nayeon ngồi thẳng dậy và lau nước miếng bằng tay áo, mặt hơi nhăn nhó. Chiếc khuyên môi của nàng vẫn còn khá nhạy cảm, cô nàng nói: như rắn cắn thôi, những viên kim cương xíu xiu, sáng lấp lánh trong ánh sáng tồi tàn. “Yeah, tôi ổn.”

“Bồ trông chẳng ổn tí nào,” cô nàng nói, và Hoseok nuốt xuống khô khan. _Sao anh không thử hỏi cổ,_ Jimin đã nói như thế. Có vẻ lời khuyên đó là cái hữu ích nhất anh từng nghe. Đáng sợ nhất, nhưng thiết thực nhất.

“Chỉ là….” Hoseok ỉu xìu, nuốt xuống khó nhọc. Bốn năm đã trôi qua kể từ khi Nayeon trở thành Nayeon. Hai mươi năm trước đó, có mười năm anh đã dành để sống với tình yêu thầm lặng dành cho một người từng là Namjoon, với nụ cười xinh đẹp chẳng thay đổi, với bản tính lương thiện chẳng thay đổi. “Nếu, Nayeon-ah, ý tôi là, nếu bồ có tình cảm với ai đó, bồ sẽ nói với họ, đúng không? Bồ cũng chẳng phải đồ nhát gan gì.”

Nayeon chớp mắt nhìn anh. Bóng cô ngược sáng với màn hình TV, mái tóc cắt không cân đối mới được nhuộm bạc ánh lên vẻ rực rỡ, hoang dại và xinh đẹp. Hoseok muốn luồn tay vào ánh tóc ấy và hôn nàng như anh đã từng mơ. ‘Tôi không…. Tôi đoán là không? Tại sao, có vấn đề gì ư? Bồ có tình cảm với ai đó à? Không thể tin nổi ngày này lại đến! Hoseok độc-thân-mãi-mãi cuối cùng cũng yêu ai đó rồi kìa!”

“Ngậm mồm giùm cái,” Hoseok lầm bầm, đỏ mặt dữ tợn khiến Nayeon bật cười và vò rối tóc anh.

“Thế con người may mắn đó là ai kia? Hẳn phải đặc biệt lắm mới chiếm trọn cảm tình của bồ nhỉ.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok nói. “Yeah, cô ấy… Đúng thế.”

“Ooh, một cô gái~”” Nayeon chọc, ngồi thẳng người lên và vắt chéo chân. “Kể đi, tôi muốn biết nhiều hơn.” Nhưng Hoseok đã biết Nayeon hàng năm trời. Anh biết đôi mắt cô nàng thỉnh thoảng thâm đen và gò má nàng thỉnh thoảng nứt rạn. Anh biết cơn đau trong hõm cổ, biết cả bờ vai trái buông thõng, cơn nhức buốt nơi đốt sống như thể chúng được làm bằng kim loại. Anh biết cô luôn cố gắng để trông không tuyệt vọng cùng cực và anh không thể hiểu nổi điều đó, không thể tiêu hoá nổi việc yêu một ai đó không phải Kim Nayeon.

“Cô ấy tuyệt đẹp,” anh nói. “Ý tôi là tôi… Mỗi khi thấy cô ấy tôi đều cảm thấy khó thở, bồ biết chứ? Những người tôi thích thường làm tôi căng thẳng.” Nayeon gật đầu và Hoseok nuốt nước bọt. “Mỗi khi thấy cô ấy tôi chỉ muốn hôn lên môi cổ thôi, tôi muốn… tôi muốn sống với cô ấy và tôi sợ lắm việc cô ấy không cần tôi, Nayeon-ah.”

“Ai không muốn bồ chứ?” Nayeon hỏi. “Bồ là người bạn trai xứng đáng nhận điểm A+, Jung Hoseok ạ.”

“Bồ cũng là người bạn gái xứng đáng nhận điểm A+, Kim Nayeon ạ,” anh nói, và anh thấy cô nàng nuốt nước bọt. Trông thấy cảnh cổ họng di chuyển và đầu lưỡi vươn ra để liếm môi. “Mỗi khi tôi nhìn thấy bồ,” giọng anh nghẹn lại. “Tôi chỉ muốn hôn bồ thôi.”

“Hoseok,” nàng nói, và Hoseok nhận ra cô nàng đã đặt tay lên ngực mình và ấn anh xuống lại ghế bành. “Nếu bồ nói dối tôi tôi thề với chúa-”

“Tôi đã bao giờ nói dối bồ chưa,” anh hỏi, với tay lên để giữ mặt nàng. “Tôi đã bao giờ nói dối em chưa, Kim Nayeon,” anh kéo mặt cô nàng lại gần hơn. “Nói đi, nếu em từng nghĩ như thế.”

“Bồ nói với tôi là bồ ổn,” Nayeon thì thào. Hoseok có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở ấy trên làn môi mình. “Anh nói với tôi là anh ổn, và anh đang nói dối. Anh không ổn, có đúng không, anh Hoseok? Và việc ấy thì thật khó khăn với anh.”

“Không,” Hoseok lắc đầu và kéo Nayeon lại gần hơn, trong khi cô nàng luồn tay vào tóc anh và đặt một nụ hôn lên môi anh, lưỡi luồn lách giữa hàm răng trong khi bàn tay anh xiết chặt hông cô nàng và cô kiếm cách ngồi lên đùi anh. Hoseok điên cuồng lần theo cơ thể ấy, hôn lên cổ, lên phần xương quai xanh sắc sảo lộ ra. “Không, Nayeon.”

“Hoseok,” cô nàng thì thầm, và họ hôn nhau, lần nữa, lần nữa, lần nữa. “Hoseok, Hoseok.”

“Tôi yêu em,” anh thở hổn hển, giữ gáy người đối diện và giữ cho nàng ngồi thẳng. “Tôi yêu em, Nayeon-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, thank to signifying_nothing for letting me translate this work. happy pride moth everyone!


End file.
